Minecraft Wars wiki existence debate page
Hello loyal contributors, As you all may well know, Voltz Wars has officially ended and has been replaced with Minecraft Wars. After much due consideration I have decided to include Minecraft Wars into the Voltz Wars Wiki. This decision was made after the following points: 1)Minecraft Wars IS Voltz Wars Season 5. It has been noted that although the story has changed and the name of the series has changed Minecraft Wars is simply Voltz Wars Season 5 under a new name due to the constrictions of the Voltz Wars tile (Voltz not actually being the modpack). Also, from FMB's point of view, Minecraft Wars is the direct continuation of Voltz Wars Season 2 (4). During the development of Minecraft Wars it was repeatedly named Voltz Wars Season 5 by Finbar and he stated they would just come up with a new name. David further supports this in his vlog about the transition stating: "It will be like Voltz Wars except we can't call it Voltz because we haven't used that pack for ages" 2)The amount of work needed to create a whole new wiki dwarfs the staff's time/abilities. It would be much simpler to include both series on one wiki than go through all of the hard work of formatting a whole new wiki from the ground up. 3)For all of the dedication you fans have put into making this wiki great, I feel it would be a shame for it to be wasted in a transition to a new wiki. I would hate for all of your hard work to be lost and hope to avoid this by merging the series' wikis. I would like to hear the feedback from all wiki members on this subject and on whether you support this decision or not. Every contribution helps me in finding a consensus on the subject. Please respond to this forum below with your thoughts. Thanks, Lord Isen (Head Admin, Voltz Wars Wiki) Minecraft Wiki Founder's Response I agree and disagree with many of your points, Lord Isen. First, I would like to point out that Season 5 should have elements of Voltz Wars from all seasons although very little properties of the Voltz Wars mod pack will be used (infact, Finbar was the only one to heavily use the Voltz pack in Season 4 let alone Rob, Rich, David, and Edd). Second, I do agree on what you stated about the hard work involved in making what the Voltz Wars wiki is today including problems with templates so it is arguably more superior for the Voltz Wars wiki to have better templates but must realize it is a simple problem to fix by creating the templates properly. Third, Finbar not only called the new series Season 5, but also said it would replace Voltz Wars and they would add elements they previously used since everyone is familiar with it and starting off on a clean slate. Fourth, this wiki will be more organized then the last. As founder I will do as much as possible to ensure the wiki stays up to date and as accurate as possible. Fifth, it was was very hard for me to leave the wiki and realize Voltz Wars was over but seeing a new wiki could be used made it more effective to keep people who read this wiki from being confused of the former series. Sixth, much information on main characters that have appeared on the new series from the old series is now rendered obsolete and would also take time to correct and update to its current status. Lord Isen, I highly respect you for all the work you have done on the Voltz Wars wiki and your very strong generosity, but this wiki was designed to seperate the past from the present and keep from any confusion. The Voltz Wars was most entirely one of the best Minecraft series I have ever had the pleasure of watching and the staff of the wiki just as good. We were all a community that worked together on such a amazing series. I do not mean for this wiki to be seem as a split but rather an extension to the Voltz wiki. I would like to hear the fans response on this and whether or not this should be seperate since most articles such as Finbar's and David's are very long which include past history that do not relate in any way to Voltz. One way I could see being more superior to this wiki, would be if the fans thought the Voltz wiki could be renamed to something along the lines as Finbar's wars (ex. Tom Clancy's many war novels and games). I hope I developed a mature debate and would like to hear your response as well. P.S. this is no split from the former community it's just an extension of the old wiki. (Dillon p, Founder of Minecraft Wars wiki).